


In a Little While

by Misanagi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Get Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius kind of makes his move. If he's lucky James didn't even notice… if he's really lucky, he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Little While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel_lll](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Galadriel_lll).



> Written for [](http://galadriel-lll.livejournal.com/profile)[**galadriel_lll**](http://galadriel-lll.livejournal.com/). Happy Birthday! (Don't expect any other presents :P)

Sirius Black glances at his watch for the seventh time in the last fifteen minutes and then glares at the still closed common room door. He has been willing it to open for the past hour and though it has worked a couple of times, the people entering are not the one person he wants to see.

The common room is deserted as it usually is well past midnight. When Sirius came back there were still groups of people mingling around and Remus had been waiting for him, reading a book by the fire. They sat together for an hour before Sirius sent Remus to bed. He looked tired. The full moon will be tomorrow and by now they know to let Moony rest before his transformation. One by one Sirius saw the other people leave the common room until he was the only one left. That was thirty-seven minutes ago –he has been checking- and there's still no sign of James.

"Fucking Filch," he mutters to the empty room and taps his foot impatiently on the floor. After a quick glance around the room he takes out the map, unlocks it and looks for James' dot. He's still in the third floor's bathroom and Filch's dot is also there.

No chance to use the mirrors with Filch so close so Sirius spends the next forty-two minutes watching James' dot and silently cursing Filch. When the door of the common room finally opens Sirius is waiting in front of it. James' shirt is untucked, sleeves rolled up and the first two buttons are undone. The tie hangs lose around his neck and he has his robes thrown over one arm.

"I hate Filch," he says as soon as he sees Sirius and then walks to the nearest sofa and proceeds to collapse.

Sirius walks to him and sits on the arm of the sofa. "I think the feeling is mutual, Prongs."

"Really?" James asks, irritated. "And I thought the last three hours scrubbing the bloody toilet was just his way of telling me that he fancies me."

Sirius makes a face. "That's even more disgusting that Snape's underpants."

"Argh." James lowers his glasses, eyes closed, and starts rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The slave labor is making me lose my sense of potentially disgusting mental images."

Gently, Sirius lifts James' head from the sofa, slides himself in the open seat and then places James' head on his lap. "It's alright mate," he says, massaging James' temples lightly. "It happens to the best of us."

James lets out a content sigh. "I guess. What did you get?"

Sirius winces slightly. "Lines with McGonagall."

James' eyes open and he glares at Sirius. "I hate you right now."

"No you don't," Sirius replies automatically.

"Oh I do," James assures him. "Quite rightfully so too."

"Whatever you say, Prongs," says Sirius condescendingly.

"It was worth it, though," James states after a moment. "If just for the look on McGonagall's face when the Bloody Baron started singing limericks."

Sirius grins. "Especially the one with about her spectacles."

James laughs. "Brilliant that one!"

"We always are," Sirius agrees.

James' eyes close again, his lips curve into a smile and Sirius continues rubbing his temples. Sirius' eyes are fixed on James' lips, on the long neck and the collarbone. His head lowers until he can feel James' breath on his lips.

James' eyes open and Sirius freezes.

They look at each other for a moment and James' lips part, half a word already formed. Sirius sits up and diverts his eyes. "Figure we should head up," he says. "Full moon tomorrow."

Sirius feels James sit up and a second passes before he says, "Sure."

Before anything else can be said Sirius bolts up the stairs, James following close behind.

* * *

The next morning Sirius has trouble waking up. The night was mostly spent staring up and listening to Remus' snore. The image of James' relaxed face and then those eyes curiously staring up at him kept appearing on his mind whenever he was close to slumber, effectively waking him up with a startled feeling of guilt and fear.

Remus has to practically pull him off the bed but Sirius' eyes only open when he's hit with a tickling charm and after he's done laughing he finds James in front of him, wand in hand and smirking.

"Morning, Padfoot," James beams and a second later Sirius has transformed and with a big leap, tackles James to the ground, paws firmly on James' chest and proceeds to slobber all over his clean uniform shirt.

"Get off me, you big mutt!" James yells but he's laughing and Padfoot takes over, rejoicing in the laugh and gives James a sloppy wet lick on the cheek.

"Argh!" James' wrinkles his nose and wipes his cheek with the back of his hand. "Padfoot!"

"You do know we're already late," Remus comments and Sirius is a boy again, straddling James' legs and he only moves because he's very aware that they can't afford to get detention, not tonight.

Five minutes later he's dressed and they rush down to breakfast and only have time to grab a piece of toast before they have to run to charms. They barely make it and Flitwick gives them a look but says nothing as they take their seats, James still with a piece of toast in his hand.

By lunch Sirius isn't worrying about last night. James hasn't been acting any differently and Sirius thinks that maybe James didn't notice anything. After all, it isn't as if Sirius actually did anything and as close as they are, James can't really read his thoughts.

They pass Filch on their way to Ancient Runes and Sirius flicks his wand under his robes and holds a laugh as the caretaker walks away unaware of the new swine tail he has.

Remus gives him a look but says nothing and brushes his Prefect badge as he purposely looks the other way. The translation they do today is fairly easy, especially considering that they did something very similar for a constipation spell they used on a prank in third year. The three of them huddle in the back of the class, their work done, and quietly whisper about tonight's plans.

"We should hit Hogsmade," Sirius proposes.

"Not tonight, Padfoot, there's a wedding, people will be about."

Sirius and Remus both give James a surprised look.

"What?" James shrugs. "I asked Rosmerta to keep me informed of events and stuff. She thinks is just so we won't run into teachers when we go to the pub."

"Prongs?" Remus asks with his I-know-you-too-well tone.

"Well it has come useful for that too," James admits with a grin.

"Forbidden Forest then," Sirius says, slightly disappointed.

"We should go to that clearing, the one near the Acromantula cave. We haven't explored around there much," James proposes.

"Possibly because there's the distinct possibility of being attacked by large spiders," Remus points out.

"They won't if we have a werewolf with us," Sirius says dismissively. "Werewolf trumps Acromantula any time."

"Oh, how I enjoy being your personal dark creature," Remus mutters but he makes no further complains so they spend the rest of the lesson imagining what they could find beyond the clearing.

They spend the afternoon in their room, Remus resting on his bed, possibly napping, and the others talking quietly not to disturb him. At five they wake him up, Remus leaves for the Hospital Wing and the others wait anxiously for their time to join him.

James stands by the window and stretches his arms high above. The hem of his shirt raises enough for Sirius to catch a glimpse of skin but it's covered in a moment and James starts jogging on the spot.

"I've been itching for a run," he says.

Sirius can understand. He gets it too, the urge to transform and just play, run, tackle, fetch. It's part of his nature now and he doesn't fight it. He loves being a dog more than he ever thought. He rejoices in the freedom it brings, the chance to change and let himself go, trust the instincts and be free in a way only another Animagus can understand.

But while Sirius can change periodically inside the castle, in the safety of their room or late at night, James can't. A stag is not as inconspicuous as a dog and even though he can technically transform in the room he's too large to move around which makes him feel trapped. All in all a stag fits James so well that Sirius is amazed he didn't see it from the first time.

Sirius knows that sometimes at night James sneaks out to the Forbidden Forest, transforms and spends the night out, running, just being Prongs. Before they managed to transform, Sirius thought James would be something with wings. It took a while for Sirius to understand that James' enjoyment of flying doesn't come from the altitude but from the freedom it brings and that's the same freedom he gets when he transforms and lets himself run through the forest.

Sirius followed him one time as Padfoot. It wasn't long before Prongs noticed him and they spent the night running together, Prongs enjoying the night and Padfoot enjoying the game. Since then, often, instead of sneaking out alone James invites him to come.

The next half an hour Sirius watches James pace around the room and begins to feel the need to transform himself. He waits, though, and when Peter tells them that Madam Pomfrey is coming back from the Willow they check the map, get the cloak and Peter changes into Wormtail so James can carry him in his pocket as they make their way out of the castle.

They get inside the passage still covered by the cloak and reach the Shack with just a few minutes to spare. Remus is upstairs. He doesn't like them to see him change though they have, more than once, and they can hear his groans and barely muffled screams from below.

James quickly tucks the cloak on the top compartment of a very battered cupboard and then he and Sirius transform and wait. Wormtail is already hiding beneath a couch, safely tucked away where he can't be hurt. Prongs' antlers almost touch the roof and he stomps on the floor, already feeling trapped. Padfoot moves to the bottom of the stairs and then runs back to Prongs again and again, whacking his tail excitedly. It's almost time to play. Prongs is there, Wormtail is there and Moony is almost there. Almost, almost!

* * *

The wolf jumps down with a menacing growl. He isn't happy. He's trapped, he wants out. He attacks the dog first and the canines roll on the floor, bumping into furniture, biting and scratching and the smells bring something back in the wolf's mind, something that almost takes control but instinct prevails and he goes for the neck.

He's pushed roughly to the side. The stag stands in front of the dog, eyes fixed on the wolf. The wolf attacks again. It's rougher with the stag. The antlers strike painfully but not before the wolf manages to bite one of the stag's legs. When the wolf moves to strike again the smells come back and this time instinct listens and instead of biting the wolf sniffs.

The stag stands still while the wolf circles him, smelling. Then he moves to the dog; he recognizes this smell too and the dog isn't fighting now, just waiting, tail whacking. There's another. He follows the smell of the rat, sniffs and slowly, carefully the rat emerges from its hiding spot and trembles as the wolf smells it.

Pack.

The wolf recognizes and calms down.

Moony lets out an exited howl.

* * *

Padfoot runs after Wormtail. He tries to trap the rat's tail with his paw and Wormtail squirms and squeaks until Padfoot lets him go just to give chase again. Moony tackles him from time to time and they roll on the ground in a playful fight before they chase Wormtail together, trying to see who can catch him first.

Prongs follows them. He runs after them and keeps watch as the others play. Padfoot runs back to him and circles him from time to time before going back to his game. He likes running with Prongs.

When Wormtail gets tired he climbs on Prongs' back and then they really can run. They move faster now, the forest speeding by as the three large animals let themselves be free. Prongs is always faster, long gallops and elegant jumps have him at an advantage and Wormtail trembles and digs his claws on Prongs' back, just trying to hold on.

When they reach the clearing Prongs takes the lead, Moony follows and Padfoot hangs back. They always keep Moony between them. They are here to be with him, to take care of him.

The Acromantulas do come out but one growl from Moony has them running back to their cave and the mixed pack ventures further. The vegetation is thicker and they have to make their own path. The trees are tall and the moonlight is shadowed by the branches. They walk until they see light ahead and when they reach the source they find a stream. The water is crystal clear and instinct takes over for all of them and they lap it greedily.

The moon reflects on the surface of the stream and the trees have given way to a clearing around the water. Padfoot jumps excitedly on the water and then follows a dragonfly, barks and jumps around trying to catch it. Moony joins him and soon they are tousling again while Wormtail takes a nap and Prongs keeps watch.

The night drags on.

* * *

The sun rises and the wolf is gone. Remus gets the bed and Sirius makes sure he has a blanket over him before he walks back down. Peter is already asleep on the couch and James is sitting on the broken dining-room table looking at the map.

"Let me see," Sirius says as soon as he walks in.

James doesn't try to hide it and rolls up his sleeve. It's not that bad witch means James already tried to heal it but it's still bleeding. They keep potions on the shack, nicked from the Hospital Wing and hidden beneath one of the floorboards. Sirius gets one for the bruises, another for scratches and a healing salve.

Peter never needs them and Remus will get treatment in the Hospital Wing as soon as Madam Pomfrey comes for him but Sirius and James can't risk letting her see their wounds and they wouldn't dream of letting Remus know that he hurts them, even in the slightest. So while the others sleep James and Sirius take care of each other's wounds. Bruises are usual as well as a few scratches. Bites like the one in James' arm don't happen that often but they both have a few scars that they carefully hide from Remus.

"It's deep," Sirius says after he studies James' arm for a moment. "How did you run with this?"

James shrugs. "It didn't start to really hurt until we were getting back."

Sirius raises an eyebrow. That isn't saying much when he has seen James dismiss a broken collarbone as nothing more than annoying and mildly uncomfortable just so he can get back on the Quidditch field.

Sirius covers the wound carefully with a healing salve and then he wraps a cloth around it. "As long as you keep your robes on Moony won't notice."

James nods and grabs the potions. "Take off your shirt," he tells Sirius.

Sirius does and a moment later James' fingers brush carefully over his stomach, chest and back. James is always careful as he covers his skin with the potions and Sirius knows that by nighttime most of his scratches and bruises will be gone. He tries not to think of the feel of James' hands on his skin, tries not to shiver and stubbornly keeps his eyes open to keep his fantasies at bay.

But James' fingers seem to linger a moment longer, seem to touch more than they need to and when they finally pull away Sirius has the feeling that it's reluctantly.

"Sirius," James starts and then there is a silence and uncertainty that is so very unlike James that Sirius turns around to look at his friend, a little worried.

James licks his lips. "Have you ever wondered…" the sentence hangs unfinished. James just shakes his head but before Sirius can ask what's the matter James has closed the space between them and his lips are pressed firmly on Sirius'.

This time Sirius' eyes close and though his lips never part he allows himself to breathe in James' smell, to feel his lips on his. When Sirius opens his eyes James is looking at him, straight on, waiting.

"James," Sirius starts but there's a noise from the living room and he looks down at his pocket watch. "We need to go."

James freezes for a second but then he blinks and nods and practically bolts to put the potions away and wake Peter up. They sneak out the passage just as Madame Pomfrey is coming to get Remus and they hurry to their dorm in silence. Peter barely reaches his bed before he's asleep again and James walks hurriedly into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Prongs," Sirius says as he opens the bathroom door. Whatever he was going to say is lost as he catches a glimpse of James' side. There's a big bruise already forming there and Sirius feels a pang of guilt as he realizes he neglected to check James for bruises.

He goes to James, not caring about soaking his clothes and places his hand softly over the bruise. "I'm sorry."

James takes a big breath and shuts the water off. "It's alright, Sirius." The smile he gives him is forced and feels wrong in so many levels. "Don't shower yet, you need to let the potions act for a little while."

Sirius lingers on the bathroom. He washes his face, combs his hair and then goes back into the room to change. James is sitting by the window, already dressed and waiting, a book on his lap. He doesn't talk and Sirius changes in uncomfortable silence.

When Moony gets back James closes the book. "Alright there, Moony?"

"Perfect, Prongs, why? Did you let me fall into a swamp again?"

James laughs, shakes his head and as they head down to breakfast he tells Remus about last night, about the clearing and the stream but even though his voice is excited Sirius knows there's something off.

The day drags on slowly. Sirius hates going to class after a full moon. Peter is as slow as usual and Remus yawns more than he finds polite or acceptable to do in class but manages to get through the day with his usual patience. He and James drift between sleepwalking and cranky and by lunchtime they have already earned two detentions for snapping at teachers, one of them to be served tonight.

"I'm sorry," Remus offers miserably as he plays with his lunch.

"Not your fault, Moony, you didn't make us tell Slughorn to go bother his beloved friends at the Ministry with his mandrake questions," Sirius reassures him.

"Or to consult the book if he really wanted the answer and just let us sleep," adds James.

"That was rather idiotic of you," Remus concedes.

"And as you always say—"

"You can't really control our stupid impulses," James finishes for Sirius.

"Besides," Sirius says, after taking a large sip of his coffee. "We have History of Magic later today. Enough time for me and Prongs to get some sleep."

As foretold, in History of Magic Sirius' eyes close the moment he puts his head on his books and he doesn't wake until Remus shakes him and tells him class is over. He nods, still half asleep and follows Remus out, the dream still fresh in his mind.

He was back in the shack with James and like it happened in the morning James kissed him. James had looked at him, waiting, expectant and in the dream Sirius had turned away. James was left standing there and though Sirius hadn't turned back, had rejected him, James had taken a deep breath and put on a fake smile.

The same one he gave Sirius this morning in the shower.

And things suddenly make sense. James, the idiot, thinks Sirius rejected him. Sirius is torn between whacking him on the head and smashing his own head against the wall for the way he handled things. He didn't kiss James back, he told him they had to go right after the kiss and he never said anything, never explained. But it's really James' fault. The prat should know Sirius would never say no.

With Remus and Peter tagging along with them Sirius can't really do anything about it either so he is forced to watch James' fake smile all through Transfiguration and then supper. He finds himself eagerly waiting for the moment they have to report to Slughorn for their detention because then at least he will get James alone and he can explain, or smack the git or kiss him or something.

* * *

"So," Sirius says later as they head down to the dungeons. "Why did you kiss me?"

James stops walking and gives Sirius a look. It's a moment before James crosses his arms in front of him defensively and says, "I wanted to." He pushes his glasses up and adds, "Look, Padfoot, it's alright. If you want to slug me or something just go for it and forget about it."

"What if I don't want to forget about it," Sirius counters and something like panic crosses James' eyes. "What if I want you to do it again," he finishes with a smirk.

"You…?" The confusion in James' expression changes rapidly to understanding and then happiness and then irritation. He hits Sirius in the shoulder, hard. "And you couldn't tell me that sooner, you prat? You had me worrying all day about messing things up and horribly misunderstanding what you did the other night and thinking you were going to hex me in my sleep."

"Hex you?" Sirius asks, amused.

"Well after what you did to Victoria Carmichael when she tried to give you that love potion--"

"You are _not_ Victoria Carmichael."

"I've noticed that," James says. "The prick is a huge clue."

Their banter is cut short when Filch spots them and then proceeds to walk them to the dungeons all the while threatening them with chains and whips if he can ever prove that they were responsible for the pig's tale Madam Pomfrey had to remove today.

Slughorn sentences them to separate detentions and though Sirius tries to insult him so he's the one sent with Filch, James jumps in just a moment sooner and asks Slughorn in mock concern if the books proved useful or if he still needs his help with the mandrake problem.

Sirius ends up restocking the cupboard with all sort of disgusting ingredients he has to fill into small flasks and when he's done with that Slughorn orders him to clean the cauldrons the first years used and the table at the end of the class the tiny brats had managed to cover in Puffer-fish parts.

He still manages to get back to the common room before James. Remus and Peter are waiting for him and he plays two Exploding Snap games before Remus orders him up and to bed.

"But, Moony, Prongs isn't back yet."

"We'll wait for him," Remus says. "You almost fell asleep twice now and that last explosion almost burnt off your eyelashes."

"I'm not tired," Sirius says, stubbornly.

A moment later Remus is pointing his wand at Sirius and threatening to stun him unless he goes up willingly. He would do it too, has done it before.

"Fine!" Sirius sulks and makes his way upstairs with the firm purpose to wait up until James comes back, no matter what Moony says. He sits on the bed, fully dressed and stubbornly picks up a magazine.

He falls asleep within minutes.

* * *

Sirius wakes up to find James sneaking into his bed.

"Oh bugger," he mutters and James gives him an amused look.

"I can leave if you want…"

"I fell asleep," Sirius says, grumpily. "I was supposed to wait up for you."

"I fell asleep too," says James closing the curtains. "Filch found me napping on the floor instead of cleaning it. He wasn't very happy about it."

"What? What time is it?"

"About two," James replies. "Sorry I woke you."

Sirius knows he's not but instead of talking he pushes James on the bed and kisses him. He parts his lips and James does too. Sirius closes his eyes and this time he doesn't need to fantasize.

"You couldn't have done that this morning?" James asks when they break the kiss but he doesn't give Sirius time to reply before he kisses him again. James' hands are suddenly all over Sirius, pushing his shirt up, loosening his tie, trying to open his pants. It takes a moment before Sirius reacts and when he begins to undress James, he has already lost his shirt and his pants are halfway down.

"Prongs?"

"Don't talk, Padfoot," James says and proceeds to capture Sirius' earlobe between his lips.

Even if Sirius wanted to talk he doesn't think he can do more than groan and moan and his fingers feel clumsy as he unbuttons James' shirt. Meanwhile James hands are trailing circles on his back and Sirius is tempted to just let his fingers go limp and allow himself to be touched. But the need to touch James is too great and he nearly rips the shirt in his haste.

"Eager much?" James laughs and Sirius kisses James' smirk away because it's true, he's eager. He has been waiting for too long and now that he's allowed to touch, that James wants him to touch, he's not waiting a moment longer.

Sirius straddles him and James lays on the bed, shirt open, tie nowhere in sight and gives him a cheeky grin. "Like what you see?"

As an answer Sirius unbuttons James' pants and tugs them off. "You are overdressed," he says and glares at James' underwear.

"Plan to do anything about it?"

Sirius gets his wand and simply vanishes the offending garment. "There," he says, proudly.

James gives him a playful look and then moves his hand down and starts touching himself. He licks his lips and fixes his eyes on Sirius in a silent challenge.

Sirius doesn't lower his underwear and simply takes his prick out and proceeds to mimic James movements.

James groans.

"Like what you see?" asks Sirius, smirking.

"I've thought of this," James confesses and lets out a low moan.

"While wanking?" Sirius grins.

"No, while translating runes, you git!"

"You stopped touching," Sirius points out. "Don't."

James groans and he starts stroking himself again.

"What else have you thought about?" Sirius asks.

"Kissing you, you touching me, fucking…"

"Fucking?" Sirius interrupts and his smile widens. "Who's doing the fucking?"

James doesn't exactly blush but the tips of his ears turn slightly red. "You."

"Have you ever?" Sirius asks, suddenly awkward.

"No!" James shakes his head. "You?"

"No," Sirius says. "Do you want to?"

"Now?"

"No, but soon."

"It depends." James smirks and licks his lips. "On if you touch me now."

Sirius puts his hand on James' cock and then places James' hand on top of his. James understands and he guides Sirius hand, first slow and then faster, showing Sirius what he likes. Sirius is too focused on James' every expression, on his every moan so he's surprised when James' free hand takes a hold of his cock.

They don't talk and soon Sirius is moaning and groaning too, lost on the sensations and James' noises. When he comes he doesn't say James' name but moans it and he hears James' laugh in the distance, muffled by the haze. It takes a moment before he realizes his hand is still moving, guided by James' and when he opens his eyes he finds James looking straight at him.

When Sirius smiles, James comes all over their hands.

* * *

Sirius wakes up to a polite cough. He buries his head on someone's shoulder and tries to go back to sleep. There's another cough and Sirius reluctantly opens one eye…

… just to find Remus staring down at him.

"Moony," he starts and then another voice groggily adds, "go away."

Sirius' eyes snap open. James is next to him and Sirius is using his shoulder as a pillow. "Er…"

"If you and Prongs are done snuggling," Remus says, barely suppressing an amused smirk, "you might want to get to Transfiguration. You missed breakfast already."

"Er…" Sirius says, eloquently.

"Moony, we're skipping." James doesn't bother to move and instead puts an arm around Sirius.

Remus just shakes his head. "Sure thing." He closes the curtains and then Sirius hears him say, "Next time, though, a silencing charm would be appreciated."

Sirius only manages a sound between a groan and a gasp in reply. James doesn't even stir.

"Prongs?" Sirius asks a few minutes later. "Shouldn't we go?"

James moves in closer and places a kiss on his neck. "In a little while," he says, sleepily.

Sirius closes his eyes again, and lets himself drift back to sleep, warm in James' arms.

In a little while sounds good to him.


End file.
